Shatter me
by Leila Hale
Summary: La mort, une rupture, un accident ou encore n'importe quelle souffrance, toutes ces épreuves nous mènent à un deuil. Le choc, le déni, la colère, la tristesse, la résignation, l'acceptation puis la reconstruction, se sont tous ces sentiments qui deviennent, réunis, les phases du deuil. [Characters : Quileutes x OC]
1. Chapitre 01 : Poussière

**Infos** :

\- L'histoire se passe en 2008.

\- Sam, Leah, les jumelles Black, les deux OC sont nés en 1986. Ils ont donc 22 ans.

\- Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul et Jared sont nés en 1990. Ils ont donc 18 ans.

-Seth, pour les besoin de l'histoire sera né en 1991 et non 1992 et il a donc 17 ans au lieu de 16 ans.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et certains personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La pluie ricochait doucement sur les fenêtres de la petite maison en bois. Le ciel gris n'entachait en rien la bonne humeur qui s'y dégageait. Les rires ne cessaient jamais depuis que les deux meutes étaient arrivées dans le foyer d'Emily et de Sam.

Maintenant que la guerre contre les Volturi était du passé, les loups faisaient leur possible pour se voir et partager des moments ensemble, bien que Jacob passe tout son temps chez les Cullen, auprès de Renesmée.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs lovée contre le torse de son loup, riant aux blagues de Collin et de Seth. Après quelques résistances à savoir un vampire près de leur imprégnée, tout le monde avait fondu sous le charme de Nessie. Les filles aux loups ne quittaient les bras de leurs compagnons que pour satisfaire leur insatiable appétit.

L'ambiance enfantine et familiale ne laissait personne insensible, même Leah avait du mal à garder son air revêche face à cette atmosphère. Tant que son regard ne tombait pas sur sa cousine et son ex-fiancé enlacés sur un fauteuil, un sourire détendu venait étirer doucement ses lèvres, surprenant les plus jeunes qui avaient l'habitude de la voir de mauvaise humeur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'alpha noir se lever et se diriger vers le téléphone. Le rire de Paul était tellement assourdissant qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie. La voix du maître de maison s'éleva dans les airs et le calme revint rapidement. Il décrocha tout en gardant ses yeux, remplis d'amour, sur Emily.

« Uley et Young, annonça-t-il, faisant grimacer Leah.

\- Sam… » appela une voix étranglée.

Tous les loups fixèrent l'intéressé, qui resta un moment interloqué face à cette voix féminine.

« Oui ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas qui appeler… »

Sam resta perplexe un instant, puis une expression inquiète s'installa sur son visage, stupéfiant tout le monde. Emily se leva et rejoignit son fiancé, posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

« Kaya ? souffla-t-il, reconnaissant enfin la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Sam…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu t'es disputé avec Nathan ? questionna-t-il, alors qu'une angoisse grandissait en lui.

\- Il est mort… » éclata-t-elle.

Leah fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva rapidement et écarta de force Emily de Sam, dont les tremblements prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, ne laissant aucun doute qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se transformer. Paul et Jared entraînèrent le plus vite possible leur alpha hors de la maison, n'osant imaginer les dégâts qu'il ferait s'il éclatait à l'intérieur. Rachel croisa le regard de la seule louve et lui fit signe de sortir, tandis que l'aînée des Black reprenait le combiné, qui pendouillait lamentablement dans le vide.

La sœur aînée de Jacob n'avait pas besoin d'une ouïe surdéveloppée pour comprendre la conversation. Nathan, celui que Sam considérait comme son frère, était mort, laissant Kaya, sa femme, seule, loin des siens.

« Kaya ? C'est Rachel, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Où es-tu ?

\- A l'hôpital de Seattle, répondit-elle après avoir fait un immense effort pour calmer ses pleurs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il… Il s'est fait renverser… confessa-t-elle la voix rauque.

\- Que fais-tu à l'hôpital ? intervint Leah, essoufflée d'avoir lutté contre son ancien alpha.

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers de notre immeuble lorsque… Lorsqu'ils m'ont appelé pour… »

Les pleurs couvrirent le reste de sa phrase. Rachel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu lui enserra la gorge, alors que le souvenir de Rebecca, Jacob, son père et d'elle près d'une tombe ressurgissait.

« Tu… Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je peux pas faire ça toute seule… Les papiers, l'enterrement…

\- Et tes blessures ? demanda Leah en reprenant le combiné voyant la main de Rachel trembler de plus en plus.

\- J'ai une entorse à la cheville, une entaille au front et un œil au beurre noir.

\- On vient te chercher, s'immisça Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiancée, qui hocha aussitôt la tête. On passe te prendre à l'hôpital, puis on va chercher quelques affaires à ton appartement. Hors de question que tu restes seule à Seattle, proclama-t-il.

\- Sam…

\- Tu resteras avec Emily et moi, insista-t-il.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement dans un soupir, qui était à la fois soulagé et rempli de regret.

\- On sera là dans quatre heures, » lâcha Leah en raccrochant.

Un long silence s'installa. Paul et Jared encadraient leur chef, qui respirer fortement afin de garder son calme. Rachel se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, sentant ses forces la quitter, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la part de son loup.

« Qui y va ? lança Leah, brisant le mutisme morbide dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

\- J'y vais, affirma Sam.

\- Tu pourrais te transformer, objecta Jacob.

\- Il ira qu'on le veuille ou non, intervint la louve afin d'avorter une dispute à venir entre les deux alphas et ne pas mettre à mal le contrôle que son ex-fiancé essayait de s'imposer pour ne pas se transformer.

\- On peut y aller avec lui… » proposa Rachel en désignant la sœur de Seth.

Paul se tendit. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son imprégnée seule avec deux loups qui pourraient exploser à tous moment. Bien que Leah semble se contrôler, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Rachel finisse comme Emily, voire pire. Un frisson agita son corps rien qu'à cette pensée.

Sam soupira, comprenant parfaitement les pensées qui troublaient le troisième commandant de sa meute.

« Jacob ? appela le loup noir. Peux-tu déposer Nessie chez les Cullen et m'y accompagner ? »

Le loup brun-roux était le seul à pouvoir soumettre Sam, s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. L'intéressa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa les affaires du demi-vampire, avant de sortir de la maison.

Sam se dirigea vers Emily l'enserrant férocement dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort dans sa présence près de lui. Après s'être enivré de son odeur, il plongea son regard dans le sien, se nourrissant de l'amour qu'il y lisait. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites. Une main douce, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, effleura sa mâchoire. Il sortit de ses sombres pensées et déposa une myriade de baisers sur la peau abîmée de son imprégnée, avant de finalement l'embrasser passionnément. Il finit par se détacher d'elle, la laissant essoufflée, et suivit Jacob dans la forêt. Nessie était déjà installée sur le dos du second alpha, les mains plongées dans la fourrure brune-rousse de son loup. Sam se transforma sans perdre de temps, et ils filèrent entre les arbres.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Dès que son alpha fut parti, Paul se rapprocha de Rachel, qui lui offrit un triste sourire. Il la souleva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise et la placer sur ses genoux. Le grincement du siège, qui protestait contre cet afflux de poids, brisa le silence.

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? lâcha finalement Quil, qui tenait Claire endormie dans ses bras.

\- Kaya, Nathan, Leah, Sam, Rebecca et moi, nous connaissons depuis toujours. Kaya est une cousine du côté de notre mère et Nathan, un cousin de Leah et Seth. Depuis l'enfance, on a été dans les mêmes classes, vu qu'on avait le même âge. Kaya a toujours vécu seule avec sa mère et n'a jamais su qui était son père, bien qu'elle ait trouvé quelques indices sur une possible liaison de sa mère et Joshua, le père de Sam. Nathan, lui, a perdu sa mère très tôt, à cause d'un cancer. Il devait avoir trois ans… Il vivait avec son père, Michael Clearwater, l'oncle paternel de Leah et Seth. Sam et Nathan étaient très proches… Ils étaient comme des frères. Puis, au collège, Kaya et Nathan se sont rapprochés et sont devenus inséparables. On a vite compris qu'il y avait plus qu'une profonde amitié entre eux. Ils se sont rapidement mis ensemble. Jane, la mère de Kaya, est morte quelques mois après l'obtention de notre diplôme. Elle étouffait à la réserve et a décidé de partir à Seattle. Nathan n'a pas hésité et l'a suivit. On a peu à peu perdu le contact. On a eu de leur nouvelle à la mort de Michael quand ils sont venus à l'enterrement. On a appris qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Ensuite, ils sont repartis à Seattle. »

Rachel se tut et plongea son visage dans le torse de Paul pour masquer ses pleurs. Ce dernier l'enserra vivement en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Faut qu'on prévienne Maman… déclara Seth à Leah. Elle voudra sûrement aider Kaya pour l'enterrement.

\- J'y vais. Reste là », ordonna-t-elle, ressentant le besoin urgent de sortir et se défouler.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et fila à l'extérieur, se transformant dès qu'elle fut à l'abri des regards. Elle perçut vaguement Jacob la prévenir qu'ils s'en allaient et de rester vigilante, puis elle se retrouva seule avec ces mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, puis les souvenirs qui remontaient peu à peu à la surface.

Ces moments d'adolescences avaient été les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle se revit assise sur la plage dans les bras de Sam, les jumelles criant, riant en s'aspergeant d'eau, un peu plus loin, Kaya et Nathan se baladant main dans la main. Elle grogna sous le coup de la douleur qui refluait.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Jacob se gare facilement sur le parking du Swedish Medical Center, mais resta à l'intérieur, préférant être sûr que Sam soit serein avant de sortir. Ce dernier avait les yeux perdus sur la façade de l'hôpital.

Après un long moment de silence, le loup noir se décida finalement et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée. Black le suivit de loin, n'appréciant que peu les hôpitaux depuis la mort de sa mère. Il accompagna donc son ancien leader dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de sa cousine.

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse aux yeux ensorcelant. Les deux loups restèrent un moment surpris, puis s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la visiteuse. Impossible qu'elle soit du personnel médical, songea Jake en détaillant sa tenue. Des bottes à talons noirs, un slim moulant tout aussi sombre, un t-shirt rouge, et un blouson de cuir noir où dévalaient ses longs cheveux. Quand elle le dépassa, il remarqua un tatouage sur son bras droit. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux avant de tourner dans un autre couloir.

Les Quileutes se lancèrent un regard où se mélangeaient l'étonnement et la méfiance. Sam soupira, préférant se concentrer sur son amie.

« Kaya ? » souffla-t-il en s'approchant du lit inoccupé.

Des claquements de béquilles leur répondirent et ils la virent sortir de la salle de bain, habillée normalement, ses cheveux emmêlés prisonniers dans une queue de cheval, le visage pâle où l'on avait aucun mal à discerner les marques de ses larmes, ses yeux étaient cernés, mais un sourire triste et nostalgique étirait tout de même ses lèvres.

« Sam… » répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement en s'avançant vers l'intéressé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jacob ne manqua pas sa mine surprise et horrifiée après ce court contact. Expression qui s'intensifia quand elle posa ses yeux sur le loup roux. Kaya se reprit bien vite et masqua rapidement ses émotions.

« Jake ? Eh bien… Billy te nourrit à quoi ?! lança-t-elle en le prenant également dans ses bras fins.

\- La plupart du temps du temps, du poisson qu'il a pêché avec Charlie, plaisanta son cousin.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux, souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement la joue du jeune Black. Tu dois faire des ravages au lycée ! s'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup pour effacer sa peine qui revenait en force. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant rougir l'interpelé.

Jacob était quelque peu embarrassé par le compliment de la jeune femme. Il savait bien que des femmes se retournaient pour le détailler, même s'il le remarquait à peine depuis son imprégnation avec Nessie. Kaya avait toujours été belle, même aujourd'hui, en ce jour si sombre, elle gardait son charme qui avait fait succomber Nathan.

« Quant à toi, tu n'as pas changé ! l'accusa-t-elle en sortant le loup roux de ses pensées. Tu n'as pas attrapé un signe de vieillesse, grommela-t-elle faisant sourire le loup noir.

\- La beauté n'est pas donnée à tous. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si la vieillesse me rend encore plus séduisant ?! » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Kaya prit un air outré et pinça le nez d'Uley, étant trop petite pour lui attraper l'oreille, en le menaçant de mille et une vengeances. Elle finit par l'enserrer de nouveau dans ses bras, tandis que Jake récupérait les affaires de sa cousine.

Ils accompagnèrent la jeune femme signer les derniers papiers, puis retournèrent à la voiture où Kana donna une liste d'affaires à prendre dans son appartement à Sam. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, mais ne dirent rien, comprenant parfaitement que Kana n'est pas la force d'y retourner. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du parking, un éclat roux dans le rétroviseur attira le regard de Black.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Ambre suivit des yeux la Golf rouge qui ramenait Kaya dans sa ville natale. Pendant un long moment, elle resta figée, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas pu les protéger, ni lui, ni elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour les aider, mais elle se sentait si impuissante de nouveau. Avec un soupir, elle tira son téléphone de sa poche. Son interlocuteur décrocha dès la première sonnerie d'attente, comme toujours.

« Kaya est partie, déclara-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Bien, répondit une voix masculine.

\- J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans la morgue.

\- Alors ?

\- Morsure de loup-garou. D'après le court examen que j'ai pu faire, le venin a directement attaqué le cerveau ce qui explique qu'il se soit fait renverser. Ensuite, son métabolisme de loup s'est accéléré afin de guérir ses blessures. La circulation du sang a donc augmenté, propageant encore plus rapidement le venin, atteignant les autres organes et détruisant le reste du cerveau encore sain.

\- Il a souffert ?

\- Énormément, avoua-t-elle en percevant des bruits de casse en arrière-fond, elle savait dorénavant qu'elle était sur haut-parleur.

\- Et Kaya ? continua le même homme.

\- Physiquement, ça ira. Elle n'a aucune blessure qui pourrait porter atteinte à sa vie. Mentalement… Elle est plus atteinte qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Elle doit faire le deuil de deux êtres chers…

\- Les Quileutes ? questionna-t-il sans émotion.

\- Deux hommes sont venus. Deux métamorphes.

\- Elle est donc en sécurité ?

\- Ils ont l'air jeune et ignorant, mais si les rumeurs sont vraies, ils savent combattre.

\- Bien. Tu rentres. On renforce la surveillance de Seattle. Il faut trouver et détruire ceux ou celui qui a fait ça à Nathan, ordonna-t-il.

\- Et pour Kaya ? Elle est au courant ? intervint une autre voix d'homme.

\- Oui, elle sait la vérité », répondit-elle en raccrochant.

Ambre n'était pas rassurée, malgré les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter sur les loups de La Push. Laisser Kaya, seule avec de jeunes métamorphes… Pourquoi leur chef n'avait pas permis à la veuve de rester parmi eux ? Certes, elle serait plus un boulet qu'autre chose en cas d'attaque, mais elle les connaissait. Pourquoi attaquer Nathan ?! Pourquoi leur système de protection, réputé pour être le meilleur en la matière, avait lamentablement failli ?!

La jeune femme grimaça en sentant une goutte de pluie lui tomber sur le bout du nez. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voiture passa derrière elle, puis, lorsque le véhicule disparut, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la rousse.

 **S** _&_ **N**

Jacob débattait mentalement pour savoir comment procéder une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à l'appartement. Devait-il se charger lui-même de faire les valises de sa cousine ? Il devrait donc laisser Sam seul avec Kaya, prenant un grand risque que l'alpha noir explose… Il grimaça, ne préférant pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Devait-il laisser Sam y aller seul ? Le risque de transformation était tout aussi grand, voire plus… Pouvaient-ils laisser la jeune femme seule ? A eux deux, les cartons seront fait rapidement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre un proche, une personne qui était un repère important dans la vie.

Tiraillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaya dans le rétroviseur. La brune ne pleurait pas. Elle observait les rues défiler. Son visage restait impassible tandis qu'ils roulaient dans des rues qu'elle avait sûrement arpentées avec Nathan. Il déglutit bruyamment en apercevant le reflet de ses yeux dans la vitre. Il n'y vit rien. Aucun sentiment. C'était comme si une partie d'elle était en train de mourir.

Mal à l'aise, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Il croisa un instant les yeux sombres de Sam et sut qu'il avait vu lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant l'immeuble, une vague de soulagement éclata en lui. Ses mains tremblaient à cause de la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Sam se concentrer pour contrôler chacun de ses muscles pour ne pas inquiéter Kaya. Cette dernière semblait éteinte en détaillant la porte de l'immeuble.

Il sortit de la Golf et fut aussitôt suivi par Sam. Ils s'observèrent, discutant silencieusement de la meilleure chose à faire. La jeune Wilde mit un terme à leur questionnement en ouvrant la portière, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Sam vint immédiatement l'aider à sortir, puis lui donna ses béquilles.

Elle les guida dans les escaliers, ignorant la main d'Uley dans son dos, se tenant prêt à la réceptionner si jamais elle glissait. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle soupira, s'appuya contre le mur pour se masser les bras dont les muscles grognaient contre l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, hésita quelques secondes, puis la tourna et s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

Jacob attendit qu'elle soit prête et la suivit jusque dans la chambre et l'aida à prendre ses affaires. Sam, lui, resta un moment à détailler le petit appartement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, simplement le strict minimum pour un jeune couple.

L'entrée donnait immédiatement sur la pièce à vivre : le salon. Il y avait une petite cuisine ouverte sur la pièce principale. La chambre où venait de pénétrer Jacob et Kaya. Il y avait deux autres portes entrebâillées dont il pouvait apercevoir des toilettes et une douche. C'était tout. Petit, simple. Mais, si chaleureux.

Les fenêtres laissaient entrer le Soleil, illuminant chaque endroit de l'appartement. Sur une commode, Sam repéra un vase rempli de fleurs et sourit en imaginant Nathan les offrir à Kaya. Des plantes d'intérieur étaient disposées un peu partout, donnant une touche de verdure agréable.

Les yeux de l'alpha noir furent attirés par ce qu'il crut être au premier abord une guirlande, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il s'était fourvoyé en s'en approchant. Il s'agissait d'un fil accroché au mur et d'où étaient accrochés des photos grâce à de toutes petites pinces à linge.

Son sourire amusé se fana et devint triste, nostalgique en les détaillants. Certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas étrangères à Sam. Des photos d'eux enfants, adolescents. D'autres lui étaient inconnus. Elles étaient des témoins du bonheur qu'avait partagé le couple.

Uley prit de profondes inspirations et fouilla dans les placards pour trouver une petite boîte dans laquelle il plaça les photos. Il s'attaque ensuite aux produits hygiéniques et lorsqu'il eut fini Jacob revint avec Kaya.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé où elle prit des documents et le referma. Sam prit les dossiers, qu'il plaça ensuite dans un sac qui avait dû servir pour les courses.

Les deux loups auraient très bien pu descendre tous les sacs et les valises en un seul voyage, mais il fallait sauver les apparences. Sam se chargea de faire les allers-retours jusqu'à la voiture tandis que le loup roux vérifiait avec Kaya qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Alors qu'ils remontaient dans la voiture, Wilde resta un instant sur le trottoir à dévisager la bâtisse, une question muette dans les yeux.

« Nous viendrons chercher les meubles et tout le reste demain avec les gars, souffla Sam en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu viendras ? » interrogea-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Kaya resta silencieuse et les deux loups ne firent rien pour la brusquer. Finalement, elle se détourna de l'immeuble, les mots d'Ambre résonnaient dans son esprit : « Terminé » « Fuis » « Pas en sécurité » « Famille ». En l'espace de quelques heures, sa vie avait été détruite. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit : son travail, l'amour de sa vie, leur famille, leur cercle d'amis. Tout ne serait bientôt plus que poussière.

« Non. »

* * *

 **Bouh !**

Bien, bien, ce n'est pas ma première fiction, mais bon, c'est toujours aussi stressant de publier quelque chose de nouveau, encore plus sur un fandom où j'écris pour la première fois ! :)

Bon, que vous dire... Votre avis ? :)

Bien, sinon, j'aimerais véritablement que vous filiez lire quelques fictions Twilight...

Hum... Laquelle vais-je vous recommander ? Une nouvelle ? Une terminée ? Une presque finie ?

En fait, des fictions basées sur les Quileutes avec des OC intéressants, bah, y en a des tas, mais j'en ai que trois qui ont fait battre mon petit coeur ! xD

Allez, je vous recommande une fiction terminée. L'auteur est géniale ! Je discutais avec elle sur fanfic-fr. Elle se nomme _Ewanna_. Son style d'écriture est agréable, fluide et elle est super sympa en plus ! Trente chapitres au compteur. Fiction terminée ! Ce qui est pas mal, hein x) Le pairing... Embry x Assline [OC, donc, logique quoi x)]. Je vous présente :  Le Feu et la Glace.

Voilà, oubliez pas de lui donner votre avis. Elle continue de répondre à vos commentaires.

A moi aussi, s'il vous plaît, ça serait bien aimable de votre part. x)

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 02 : Maquiller

**Les nouveaux participants à l'aventure**

 **Followers** : Rosalie-Cullen03 ; Seekoei ; Soso-Wolfy ; elonaballon !

 **Fans** : Soso-Wolfy !

 **Commentateurs** : Seekoei ; Soso-Wolfy !

 _Merci à vous_ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, terminant enfin cette horrible journée. Pourtant, Kaya restait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond de la petite chambre d'ami de Sam et Emily. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un simple pantin. Elle marchait, parlait, mangeait par simple automatisme.

Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus. Elle avait déjà tellement pleuré qu'ils étaient secs, irrités. Cette petite douleur était joyeusement accueillie, lui permettant de se concentrer sur autre. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas essayer de se souvenir pourquoi ses yeux la faisaient ainsi souffrir, car la réponse aurait été mille fois plus douloureuse, tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pire, comme si on l'éventrait et étranglait son cœur avec ses propres entrailles.

Elle soupira en sentant cette boule s'agitant dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à brûler. Elle secoua la tête, espérant par ce simple geste pouvoir oublier la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Kaya savait pertinemment qu'elle trouvait au bord du précipice et qu'une simple brise suffirait à la faire chuter dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, là où personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

Elle se tourna sur le côté faisant face à la porte et se souvint qu'en face de la sienne se trouvait celle menant à la chambre de Sam et Emily. Trop ravie d'avoir quelque chose à penser, elle se concentra sur eux. Sam et Emily…

A l'époque, ça avait été Sam et Leah. Maintenant, les cousines avaient échangé leur place… Pourquoi Sam avait-il fait ça ? Leah l'aimait tellement. Kaya n'eut aucun mal à se remémorer ces instants passés en la compagnie de la jeune Clearwater, qui clamait au bord de la mer, des falaises son amour pour cet homme qui la faisait se sentir vivante comme personne. Wilde avait toujours admiré Leah pour la confiance, la force, la passion qu'elle mettait dans son couple.

Une fois où elle était complètement ivre, elle avait même fait un long monologue sur ses sentiments envers Uley… A l'encontre d'un pauvre arbre. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'était écroulé lors d'une petite tempête quelques jours après. Nathan et elle, avaient souvent taquiné Leah sur cette histoire, disant que le pauvre arbre s'était laissé abattre par le vent ne voulant sûrement pas revivre ça. Mais, elle avait l'avait admiré à nouveau, car, même saoule, elle pensait à lui en priorité.

Nathan… Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'étouffer, tandis que son esprit se brouillait d'images trop floues qui défilaient à une vitesse étourdissante. Instinctivement, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait angoissée, ses doigts caressèrent l'alliance de leur mariage. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle approcha la bague de son visage et la dévisagea, étonnée. Le dernier vestige de son mariage avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, même enfant.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Avec un doux et nostalgique sourire, elle se souvint de ce jour qu'elle avait qualifié, au départ, comme l'un des pires de toute sa vie. Il pleuvait, comme toujours, et elle suivait son petit ami dans les rues bondées de Seattle. Il y avait quelques mois, il lui avait qu'il prenait une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir fêter dignement les vingt ans de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie. Celle-là même qui était actuellement trempée, car son parapluie s'était retourné à cause du vent et qu'elle avait eu l'excellente idée d'acheter un manteau sans capuche et de mettre des chaussures qui étaient si vieilles qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de quand elle datait. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cette vieille paire de guenilles, c'était qu'elles avaient des trous. Maudite journée !

En toisant le dos de son petit ami, qui ne se doutait de rien, elle grommela en se demandant quand il allait bien pouvoir s'arrêter ! Kaya était d'une humeur massacrante et si, par malheur, un passant la bousculait, il recevait le regard de la mort et fichait le camp sans demander son reste. Nous étions jeudi, et le lendemain devait être son anniversaire. Toute la semaine, Nathan lui avait qu'il travaillait… Menteur !

Les hommes sont des idiots, clama-t-elle dans son esprit. Une femme n'oublie jamais les choses qui l'intéressent ! Surtout lorsque votre petit ami vous promet une semaine idyllique pour fêter l'un des plus joyeux jours de l'année.

« Crétins, » siffla-t-elle.

Sa fureur se transforma brièvement en soulagement en le voyant rentrer dans un café tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Très brièvement. La seconde suivant, sa fureur se multiplia par dix en observant une femme s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je vais le tuer ! » affirma-t-elle en faisant sursauter un couple qui regardait la carte de l'établissement juste à côté d'elle et qui fila ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une scène de ménage.

Kaya resta un long moment à les fixer, attendant une occasion parfaite pour faire son entrée en scène. Elle les observait donc rire, complices devant un café bien chaud, sur des banquettes confortables, tandis qu'elle était en train de geler à l'extérieur. Il aurait une mort lente et douloureuse, foi de Kaya !

Lorsqu'elle vit la femme se lever et se diriger vers un endroit qu'elle supposa être les toilettes, elle sauta sur l'occasion, rentra calmement et prit place sur la banquette qu'occupait précédemment la garce qui ferait mieux de se faire aspirer par les toilettes.

« Eh bien, tu as été rapi… Kaya ! » lança Nathan en s'étranglant avec son prénom.

C'est ça, crève, connard ! pensa-t-elle tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Chérie ! Tu es tombée dans une mare ou quoi ?! » continua-t-il nerveusement, mais tout de même inquiet en la voyant dégouliner de partout.

Les éclairs s'intensifièrent alors que la jeune femme claqua sa langue sur son palais d'énervement. Elle le vit déglutir. Oh oui, tu es dans la merde, mon pote ! cria-t-elle mentalement. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'il était coincé.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Devine, susurra-t-elle avec le sourire le plus hypocrite du monde.

\- Un café ? questionna-t-il.

\- C'est qui ? répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante à cause de la colère.

\- Qui ? dit-il innocemment.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! » cria-t-elle, se disant que ça faisait tout de même un bien fou d'extérioriser tout ça.

Les regards des gens la laissaient de glace. A dire vrai, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle vit Nathan soupirer, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Il lui fit son petit sourire qui faisait toujours battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite.

« Chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », commença-t-il avec sa voix douce et calme.

Il prenait le même ton pour l'amadouer quand il oubliait de faire les courses ou de fermer la fenêtre de la salle de bains.

« Tu te fous de moi ! claqua-t-elle avec force. Tu m'as menti toute la semaine et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois ! Non, bah alors j'hallucine, car si je me souviens bien ton travail n'est pas du tout ici !

\- Kaya, reprit-il en serrant les dents, n'appréciant pas d'être le centre de l'attention. Je te jure que je ne te trompe pas.

\- Alors, tu as fait quoi toute la semaine ?! Du tricot ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu me faire ça ! finit-elle dans un souffle soudainement frappée par une vague de douleur.

\- Kaya…

\- Oh la ferme ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables excuses ! La veille de mon anniversaire en plus ! cracha-t-elle en combattant les larmes.

\- Bordel ! Kaya ! Je ne te trompe pas ! Je voulais simplement son aide pour ta bague de fiançailles ! » hurla-t-il à son tour.

Les clients qui murmuraient autour d'eux se turent, tout comme Kaya. Elle le dévisagea en essayant d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, mais son cerveau semblait être en panne. Nathan se rassit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en marmonnant des « elle va finir par me tuer, je vous le dis ».

Kaya ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, fronça des sourcils, rouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer à nouveau et de froncer encore plus les sourcils. Finalement, elle lâcha intelligemment :

« Hein ?

\- J'avais prévu de te demander au mariage demain à ton dîner d'anniversaire… Dans un superbe restaurant avec tout le bordel qui va avec. Cette fille est ma collègue de travail et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez à peu prêt la taille de doigt… On devait aller à la bijouterie…

\- Mariage ? répéta-t-elle choquée.

\- Oui », répondit-il amusée par son expression.

Kaya se reprit et devint complètement impassible, inquiétant Nathan.

« Tu attends quoi alors ? »

Nathan avait rit, s'était levé et l'avait embrassé, tout simplement heureux.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Un bruit sourd à sa fenêtre brisa son rêvé éveillé et la violence du retour à la réalité la pétrifia un instant. Les coups redoublèrent et Kaya se leva finalement quelque peu hagarde. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant l'accès et elle resta un moment silencieuse en voyant Ambre agripper à sa fenêtre, le corps dans le vide.

« Que fais-tu ici ? souffla-t-elle précipitamment en prenant ses mains pour l'aider à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Désolée, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en sentant ses pieds toucher le plancher. J'ai mal calculé mon coup.

\- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta l'amérindienne en dévisagent la rousse.

\- Strictement rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Le patron m'envoie pour avoir ton accord, déclara-t-elle en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pour… Enfin… Tu sais… ajouta-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise ne voulant pas blesser plus Kaya.

\- Tout mettre en poussière, acheva Wilde d'une voix rempli d'amertume. Oui, dit-elle simplement en fermant les yeux. Allez-y.

\- Nous préférons détruire tout. Au cas où, ce truc trouve une piste. Il t'a loupé, il va vouloir finir son travail, expliqua Ambre préférant se justifier.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la souffrance. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas », termina-t-elle le regard vide.

Ambre frissonna en entendant sa voix. On aurait une voix d'outre-tombe. Elle acquiesça et sentit son portable vibrer. Son patron l'appelait. Elle prit la main de Kaya et la guida jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea. Elle frôla son front du bout de ses doigts et murmura quelques mots. Bien vite, les yeux sombres et morts de l'amérindienne se fermèrent.

Kaya perçut la présence de la rousse s'évaporer. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et sourit tristement en voyant la fenêtre fermée et le cruel vide de la pièce. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Alors que son esprit s'enfonçait dans un oublie bienfaiteur, elle perçut au loin les hurlements de loups et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues dans le plus des silences.

 **K** _&_ **S**

Kaya avait tout au plus dormi quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans ce lit double. La douleur la frappa de pleins fouet et elle souhaita se rendormir pour l'éternité. Elle s'habilla en prenant des vêtements au hasard, ne se souciant pas de ressembler à quelque chose, et attendit que les propriétaires de la maison se lèvent pour descendre à son tour. Elle fut surprise de ne voir qu'Emily dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sam.

Emily l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, mais quelque peu hésitant, ne sachant pas trop comment procéder avec une inconnue en deuil. Kaya prit les devants et l'aida dans la confection d'un petit-déjeuner dans le plus grand des silences. Elle devait mettre mal à l'aise la fiancée d'Uley, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler sans fondre en larmes ou même qu'elle puisse parler normalement.

Wilde tiqua soudainement face à l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'elle venait de faire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de questionner la maîtresse de maison que Sam rentrait, avec un soupir, dans la bâtisse. Le regard de l'alpha s'arrêta sur sa femme, qu'il regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, malgré les immenses cicatrices qui avaient ravagé une partie de son visage. Jacob lui avait raconté qu'elle avait subi une attaque d'ours… Ce dont doutait fortement l'amérindienne. Un ours l'aurait achevé.

Uley sembla se souvenir de sa présence et la dévisagea sûrement en quête de savoir comment elle allait. Elle aussi le détaillait et son regard resta appuyé sur son torse dénudé avant de soulever un sourcil, lui posant une question muette.

« J'ai eu chaud », tenta Sam en allant embrasser sa fiancée.

Kaya déglutit et détourna violemment la tête, si fort qu'un craquement retentit. Son ami d'enfance s'excusa vint lui embrasser le front comme il le faisait autrefois pour souligner sa petite taille, puis alla changer de vêtements.

Emily et Wilde ramenèrent le petit-déjeuner sur la table et attendirent le chef de maison. Kaya resta silencieuse, notant toutefois la quantité incroyable qu'ingurgité Sam. L'indienne joua avec son omelette un long moment, luttant contre les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient.

Des bruits de moteur la sortirent de ses sombres pensées et elle vit deux camionnettes se garer devant la maison Uley-Young. Trois hommes en sortirent. Elle reconnut sans mal son cousin Jacob qui se dirigea immédiatement vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. La chaleur que dégageait son corps la fit de nouveau frissonner et elle se recula un peu trop vivement, car des regards surpris se portèrent immédiatement sur elle. Elle baissa la tête et se cacha derrière ses épais cheveux noirs.

« Kaya ? appela doucement Sam. Je te présente Jared Cameron et Paul Lahote. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'eux…

\- Vaguement… répondit-elle simplement en essayant de garder une expression neutre quand elle vit à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler tous les quatre sur certains points.

\- Ils vont venir avec Jacob et moi pour démanger le reste de tes affaires. Nous allons les mettre dans le garage de Jacob en attendant de… De savoir quoi faire, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vais vous chercher les clés », déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle marcha vers la chambre d'ami tel un robot, prit les clés et les donna à Sam. Kaya les regarda partir tandis qu'Emily commença à ranger les restes du repas. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Wilde croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans le stupide but de contenir la douleur qui rugissait dans son cœur en miette. Elle frissonna et décida d'éviter d'y penser.

Un poids soudain la fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Elle remercia d'un pauvre sourire cassé Emily qui avait cru qu'elle avait froid. La sensation de chaleur était agréable, comme toujours… Tout à coup, elle se souvint de la fournaise que dégageaient les garçons… Tout comme Nathan… La souffrance ne s'insinua pas doucement. Non. Elle explosa en elle, lui coupant le souffle, lui arrachant ses larmes tandis que ces genoux cédaient.

Au loin, elle perçut faiblement la voix d'Emily qui s'inquiéter pour elle, ensuite une autre voix la rejoignit, ainsi qu'une autre. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir fou que cela l'aiderait à devenir sourde à son environnement, tout en lâchant un cri de désespoir.

Des bras forts et chauds la saisirent. Un instant choqué par l'odeur et la sensation, elle se calma, rouvrit les yeux où brillait un espoir éperdu. En voyant que c'était Leah, son amie d'enfance, vêtue d'un pauvre débardeur usé et d'un bermuda en jean en plein février, elle hurla, se débattit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son esprit ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

 **K** _&_ **A**

Les deux camionnettes se garèrent à deux immeubles de celui de Kaya. Des camions étaient stationnés devant, des journalistes questionnaient les passants, tandis que des pompiers sortaient et rentraient de la bâtisse noircie où avaient vécu Wilde et Nathan.

Sam, Jared, Jacob et Paul descendirent de leurs véhicules et se rapprochèrent, n'y croyant pas leurs yeux. L'immeuble avait pris feu. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, l'incendie avait débuté au deuxième étage et avait tout ravagé. Seul le sixième étage avait eu de la chance et s'en tiré avec de la suie, le feu ayant été maîtrisé. Il semblerait que ça serait dû à une fuite de gaz dans l'appartement du deuxième étage, mais, par chance, il n'y avait eu aucun mort simplement des blessés légers.

Uley souffla bruyamment en serrant les poings, balayé par de puissants tremblements. Jacob attrapa son coude pour essayer de le calmer silencieusement. Aucun des deux n'imaginait raconter cela à Kaya. Certes, elle devait quitter son appartement, mais… Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste… De la poussière.

Jared soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, légèrement mal à l'aise, avant de déclarer qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Les autres acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leurs camionnettes.

Au moment de s'installer au volant, Jacob reste bloqué, les yeux fixant un endroit précis. Sam, le passager, suivit son regard et remarqua également la même chose que lui. Une rousse était adossée à une vitre de café en face de l'immeuble brûlé. Elle le dévisageait sans exprimer un quelconque sentiment.

Se sentant sûrement épiée, elle finit par croiser les regards des deux alphas. Elle les détailla un long moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Jared et Paul qui se trouvaient dans la seconde camionnette. Elle les observa à leur tour, avant de disparaître dans un groupe de passant.

Uley et Black se consultèrent du regard, puis le loup démarra pour faire demi-tour et rentrer à la Push.

 **A** _&_ **K**

Ambre toisait avec amertume la bâtisse noircie, à laquelle elle avait mis le feu plutôt dans la nuit. Elle devait tout de même se féliciter, car aucun humain n'était mort dans le processus d'éradication des preuves. Les dommages collatéraux existaient, mais c'était mieux de les éviter, le sommeil était plus tranquille.

Soudain, ses muscles se tendirent et elle eut du mal à garder une position nonchalante en sentant qu'on la fixait. Elle haïssait ça. Alors, sans réfléchir et par simple réflexe, elle chercha qui détaillait pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les trouver. Les métamorphes n'arrivaient pas à se fondre dans la masse, surtout ces loups… Des t-shirts… En février…

La rousse retint un soupir en tombant sur les deux Quileutes de la veille. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il devait finir le déménagement de Kaya. Elle soutint leurs regards pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle aussi les avaient bien vus, puis capter deux autres présences de métamorphes et dirigea ses yeux bleus sur eux. Deux alphas et deux bêtas.

Ambre sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste de cuir noir. Pas besoin de lire qui s'était. La rousse savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle profita qu'un groupe de curieux passe devant elle pour disparaître vers la morgue où reposait pour le moment le corps sans vie de Nathan. Lorsque vous êtes des monstres, le maquillage doit être une spécialité, sinon, la mort était assurée.

 **K** _&_ **N**

Quand Sam, Jacob, Jared et Paul rentrèrent, Kaya était au téléphone avec les pompes funèbres, leur répondant d'une voix morne, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas craquer et rester concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rachel se lever, ainsi que la petite jeune, Kim… Elle n'était pas sûre, ayant vécu les présentations de manière absente. Leah resta non loin d'elle, veillant à ce qu'une nouvelle crise ne recommence pas, ne saluant pas les nouveaux arrivants.

Wilde raccrocha, nota les dates et lieux, ainsi que le jour d'arrivée du corps de Nathan à la morgue de Forks, et se leva, légèrement tremblante. Elle se confectionna une expression inquiète en jetant un coup d'œil aux camionnettes vides.

Jacob vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. La voix de son cousin lui expliquant la raison de leur retour les mains vides se fit bourdonnante. Une migraine la transperça et elle fut heureuse que Black la serre aussi fort contre elle. Wilde entendait Leah demander des détails sur l'incendie, mais la récente veuve préféra se concentra sur les battements de cœur du loup roux qu'elle percevait aisément contre son torse.

Kaya se dégagea des bras de l'alpha et s'assit sous le regard inquiet des jeunes femmes présentes qui avaient toutes assistées à la crise précédente. Wilde ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Bien qu'elle sache ce qui allait se passer depuis le début, c'était tout aussi douloureux. Elle savait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour la protéger, elle, la pauvre humaine. Ils allaient tout maquiller pour créer l'illusion que Kaya Wilde avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, comme Nathan…

Elle voulait ne plus rien entendre, ni voir, elle priait pour avoir le droit au repos bienfaiteur, mais une sonnerie la fit sursauter. L'amérindienne attrapa doucement son téléphone, se forçant à le faire, et resta un moment médusée en lisant le nom de l'appelant : « Ambre »

* * *

 _Eh voilà !_

Bien, que vous dire ? Hum... Ah oui ! J'avais une question ! Est-ce que la longueur est correcte ? Je fais dans les 3 000 mots dans à peu près toutes mes fictions, mais peut-être que certain(e)s préfèrent les chapitres courts et rapides ? x) Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais bon tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

Hum... Pour ceux/celles qui veulent quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous recommande une fanfiction sur _Seth et une OC_. Elle est écrite par _Ilys86_ :  Dawn V2.

Bon week-end ! Et bonne semaine !


	3. Chapitre 03 : Pardon

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kaya fixa son téléphone comme s'il venait de se transformer en quelque chose de complètement stupéfiant. D'un geste vif, elle décrocha alors que son esprit venait de violemment accélérer. Pourquoi l'appeler ? Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose ! Qui était blessé ? Ou pire… Elle déglutit en chassant cette idée, puis s'exhorta au calme en apercevant la mine inquiète de Leah qui se rapprochait d'elle.

Wilde prit la direction des escaliers, sachant que ce n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher l'ouïe surnaturelle d'entendre la conversation. Elle priait silencieusement pour que son amie ait une idée.

« Madame Wilde ? C'est Madame Smith, votre propriétaire. Je vous dérange ? commença-t-elle, et Kaya faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa voix trafiquée.

\- Pas du tout, Madame Smith.

\- Je suis désolée de vous appeler pour vous donner une aussi mauvaise nouvelle…

\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta faussement en ouvrant sa porte.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'un incendie s'est déclaré dans l'appartement en dessous du vôtre et, malheureusement, tout a été détruit. »

Cette annonce coïncida parfaitement avec le sursaut qu'eut Kaya en remarquant la présence de la rousse, assise sur son lit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais qu'il est dur de trouver un logement, mais vous serez indemnisée, bien entendue. Le virement sera fait en fin de journée, continua Ambre en faisant un signe discret à Wilde de s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de blessé au moins ? » s'inquiéta l'amérindienne.

Le temps que la brune prononce ces quelques mots, Ambre avait fermé les yeux tout en marmonnant des paroles que son amie ne comprit pas. La rousse balança son cellulaire sur les draps et prit maladroitement la veuve dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir… avoua Kaya dans un chuchotement.

\- Tu peux parler normalement. Ils n'entendent qu'une fausse conversation entre Madame Smith et toi. Je voulais te mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, l'histoire de l'indemnité s'était vraie. Ordre de Satoshi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Wilde prête à riposter.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle n'appréciant pas la pitié du chef du clan.

\- Richard et moi, nous sommes occupés de mettre le feu à l'immeuble. Richard a fait le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tu n'avais rien oublié et il a repéré une odeur… La même que sur le corps de Nathan et sur le tien après que tu te sois fait agresser… raconta-t-elle en serrant la main de la brune qui s'était mis à pleurer à l'évocation de son mari et de sa chute qui n'avait rien eu d'accidentelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette chose me veut ?! Pourquoi Nathan et moi ? sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment… Personne ne connaît son nom, mais, toi, tu es la seule à savoir à quoi il ressemble. Il veut sûrement éviter tout témoin de son existence…

\- Je ne me souviens pas lui ! J'arrive à me rappeler sa voix, mais rien de plus ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Cela, il ne le sait pas. Ou bien, il s'en fiche. Chloris et Richard gardent un œil sur le corps de Nathan.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Satoshi pense que le loup-garou pourrait vouloir détruire toute trace de son passage… murmura-t-elle en guettant la réaction de Kaya.

\- Je vois… s'étrangla-t-elle en se rasseyant, luttant contre ses larmes et le déchirement de son cœur.

\- Satoshi est en train de placer ses petits esprits dans le coin pour qu'on garde un œil sur toi. Je me suis déjà occupé des sortilèges de protection, mais…

\- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas me protéger ici, soupira Wilde en comprenant aisément leur envie d'esquiver de jeunes métamorphes.

\- La somme d'argent va te permettre de trouver une nouvelle habitation en dehors de la Push, et, si possible, en dehors de Forks. Dès que tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, tu m'envoies un message. Nous nous occuperons des réparations et autres s'il y a besoin…

\- Je dois partir quand ? questionna-t-elle calmement en encaissant les nouvelles plutôt bien… Trop bien au goût d'Ambre.

\- Après l'enterrement de Nathan, répondit-elle.

\- Nous te protégerons, Kaya », déclara-t-elle solennellement en disparaissant en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait, faisant sursauter Wilde.

 **K** _&_ **S**

Sam pénétra dans la pièce et s'excusa en percevant les battements de cœur erratique de son amie d'enfance. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et prit délicatement ses mains dans ses immenses paumes. La lueur anxieuse qui brillait dans ses prunelles sombres s'accentua quelque peu face à son absence de réaction. Elle lui sourit doucement, se doutant qu'Emily lui eût parlé de sa crise. Même si la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui retournait les entrailles, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de puiser dans sa force. Bientôt, elle devrait de nouveau quitter la Push, seule cette fois-ci.

Kaya, fatiguée et n'ayant aucune envie de le troubler plus encore, accepta sa proposition de collation. Elle descendit à ses côtés et s'installa à table avec tous les autres. Elle remercia du bout des lèvres Emily pour la tasse de thé et les petits gâteaux secs. Elle émietta les biscuits plus qu'elle ne les mangea, mais fut bercée par la chaleur du thé qui se diffusait en elle après chaque gorgée.

L'ambiance autour d'elle était détendue, sereine, presque joyeuse. Wilde tenta de les ignorer. Oui, elle ne voulait pas entendre Sam et Emily qui discutaient de leur mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir les regards dégoulinants d'amour que s'échangeaient Kim et Jared. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par les plaisanteries de Jacob et Leah. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait être témoin des caresses qu'échangeaient plus ou moins discrètement Rachel et Paul.

Cette atmosphère joyeuse, normale… Cet amour… Kaya lutta pour enfermer les souvenirs qui commençaient à affluer à la surface de son esprit, tout tentant de rester impassible. Le rire de Rachel raisonna dans la petite maison. Le visage de Nathan, riant aux éclats explosa soudainement, et elle ferma les yeux. Non… Sa voix grave, mais si douce résonna, la faisant frissonner. Pour arrêter ses tremblements, Kaya serra fortement sa tasse. Elle ressentit la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Si rassurante. Non. Ses baisers, tantôt tendres, tantôt passionnés. Ses caresses… Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en lâchant brusquement sa tasse qui tomba sur la table, se renversa, mais ne se brisa pas. Elle sentit la présence de Leah non loin d'elle, alors que les souvenirs ne cessaient de la frapper de plus en plus violemment.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle.

Son cri la propulsa sur ses deux jambes, qui s'élancèrent toute seule vers la forêt. Il pleuvait comme toujours, ici, mais cela ne suffisait pas à masquer ses larmes. Wilde savait qu'elle tentait le diable en allant toujours plus profondément dans les bois, mais elle voulait être seule. De toute façon… Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Une nouvelle douleur s'insinua en elle, mais elle la trouva bien ridicule comparé à la torture dont étaient soumis son esprit et son cœur. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments… Tout cela lui semblait dérisoire, stupide.

Sam l'appelait, mais elle s'entêta. Pas lui. Il était celui qui lui rappelait plus… _Lui_. Depuis quand elle détestait _son_ prénom ? Depuis quand _le_ détestait-elle ? _Il_ l'avait abandonné ! Elle était seule maintenant. Jamais eu de père, sa mère était morte après la fin de son lycée, Sam avait Emily, Rebecca était si loin, Rachel était avec Paul, Leah s'occupait de sa famille, Seth était encore un enfant, Sue avait Charlie, Billy s'occupait du conseil… Elle n'était rien dans tout ça. Juste un point qu'on avait effacé, puis rajouté…

La voix d'Ambre la fit sursauter et trébucher. Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement d'avertissement. Elle aurait dû être avec Satoshi à Seattle en train de traquer celui qui avait détruit sa vie, mais non ! Elle se trouvait ici, seule, car il fallait protéger la pauvre et faible humaine qu'elle fût.

Et, soudain, elle comprit. Elle _se_ détestait, _elle_ ! Qui avait l'avait convaincu de quitter la Push pour Seattle ? _Elle_. Qui avait décidé de rester loin de la Push après la première transformation de Nathan ? _Elle_. Qui l'avait poussé à faire confiance à Satoshi, Ambre, Chloris et Richard ? _Elle_. Qui lui avait demandé de rejoindre le clan ? _Elle_ !  Tout était de _sa_ faute !

Une racine s'enroula discrètement, mais fermement autour de sa cheville blessée. Elle jeta un regard noir dans les alentours. Ambre ! Elle se baissa et tira de toutes ses pauvres forces pour se libérer. Elle pesta. Plus elle essayait de se dégager, plus la prise était forte.

De grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la forcèrent à se retourner vers l'alpha noir. Immédiatement, la racine s'évanouit, et elle insulta mentalement Ambre pour cette fourberie.

« Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton apaisant et curieusement très autoritaire.

\- Lâche-moi ! siffla-t-elle en voulant se reculer, n'appréciant que peu qu'on lui donne des ordres. Si j'ai envie d'aller me promener, j'irai ! s'exclama-t-elle autant pour lui, que pour la rousse qu'elle devinait dans les branches des arbres à l'abri du vent et des yeux des loups.

\- Rentre à la maison, Kaya. Tu es bouleversée. Et ce n'est pas en attrapant froid que tu iras mieux, insista Uley en commençant à la tracter vers son nid d'amour qu'il avait construit avec Emily.

\- Bordel, Uley ! Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle, le surprenant lui permettant de récupérer son poignet.

\- Kaya. Ca suffit ! Je ne veux que t'aider ! dit-il en sentant la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.

\- Ton aide ?! s'esclaffa-t-elle, elle avait déjà passé le cap de la fureur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux de l'aide ? Ou de _ton_ aide ? L'aide d'un homme qui avait juré de ne jamais devenir comme son père ! Qui tiendrait ses promesses ! Menteur ! Tu avais fait des promesses à Leah ! Et, je te retrouve presque mariée avec sa cousine ! »

Sam était figé, les bras le long du corps, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fermés. Kaya ignora volontairement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait de se calmer, de s'excuser, que Sam n'y était pour rien, que l'énerver était dangereux.

« Quand je t'ai appelé, j'espérais retrouver celui qui m'appelait petite sœur. Celui qui se battait pour tenir ses promesses et aider ceux qu'il aimait. Tu ne voulais pas les abandonner ! Mais Leah en est la preuve vivante ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu es craché sur tout ça ! Je ne veux pas savoir, car cela me dégoûte ! Tu ne voulais pas être comme ton père, tu sais quoi ? Tu es exactement comme lui ! Je te méprise Sam Uley ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était immonde ce qu'elle disait. Qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais, égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas être la seule à souffrir atrocement. Sam _le_ considérait comme son frère, pourtant, il semblait aller si bien. Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à _le_ pleurer, à combattre ce sentiment d'angoisse chaque jour, de solitude, ces peurs. Elle voulait qu'il souffre aussi, qu'il la comprenne comme avant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Ambre qui sortait de sa cachette, son visage tordu par l'inquiète, ses yeux posés sur Sam. Wilde suivit son regard et sursauta en remarquant les tremblements violents de Sam. Elle avait été trop loin, pensa-t-elle horrifiée en se reculant doucement pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Sam ! Calme-toi ! » ordonna Jacob qui les avait rejoints en quelques enjambées.

Kaya observa Sam souffler bruyamment en secouant la tête. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et détailla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, visiblement inquiète pour lui. Il nota qu'elle s'était écartée de lui, comme si elle avait pressentit le danger qu'il représentait.

L'alpha se détourna d'elle et retourna aux côtés d'Emily qu'il entraîna dans la maison. La veuve ne fut pas surprise de leur public. Billy Black, Quil Ateara III, Sue Clearwater, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Leah, Seth, Colin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Embry, Quil V, et Jacob. Jacob qui la dévisageait choqué par ses propos. Elle soupira et eut envie de disparaître. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha Ambre, mais ne la vit plus.

« Kaya ! l'appela Billy. Rentre ! »

La brune le fixa, hésitant entre l'envoyer bouler ou se jeter dans ses bras. Il était la seule figure d'autorité qu'il lui restait. Son oncle. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses genoux lâcher. Sa rage évacuée, elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. L'alpha roux la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit.

 **S** _&_ **L**

Il faisait nuit, mais pourtant, il y voyait comme s'il faisait jour. Il ferma les yeux laissant le bruit des vagues et l'odeur de la mer le calmer. Les mots de Kaya ne cessaient de marteler son esprit. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Que tout était de la faute de ces maudites sangsues. Il savait qu'il avait agi comme son père en abandonnant Leah au profit d'une autre, mais l'imprégnation n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'éteindre et s'allumer comme on le voulait.

Sam se figea en remarquant Leah à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué… Il l'observa un instant, profitant que ses yeux soient posés sur la mer. Au fond, il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais cet amour semblait si dérisoire face à ceux qu'il ressentait quand Emily rentrait dans son champ de vision.

Leah s'assit en soupirant, ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre elle-même, elle aimait toujours Sam. Elle grogna face à cet aveu. Elle détestait se l'avouer ! Elle avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral de le réconforter. Elle était stupide. Ce n'était plus son rôle. L'amertume envahit son cœur et elle attendit d'être maîtresse d'elle-même avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, lança-t-elle doucement. Kaya t'aime. Elle te considérait comme son frère et le fera toujours, continua-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il ne comptait pas répondre. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle voudrait que tu lui expliques ton choix. Mais, surtout, elle souffre. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis transformée et que j'ai su pour l'imprégnation. Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert. Je crois qu'elle ressent sûrement le centuple de cette douleur actuellement. »

La louve se tut un instant. Il ne lui était jamais aisé de parler de ces sombres jours sans avoir envie de hurler, de pleurer…

« Nathan était tout pour elle… Tu sais comme moi qu'elle a toujours été folle amoureuse de cet idiot. Maintenant, je me dis qu'ils se seraient sûrement imprégnés l'un de l'autre si Nathan s'était transformé, ou Kaya. Sam… Elle souffre… Et, vivre dans une maison qui transpire littéralement l'amour ne l'aide pas… Je n'ose imaginer sa douleur quand elle te voit avec Emily. Elle doit peut-être se revoir avec Nathan… »

Sam fit le lien entre l'incident de cet après-midi et ce que venait de dire Leah. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

« Sam… Il est temps que tu te pardonnes aussi… Ouais, tu as brisé mon cœur. Je m'en remettrai… J'espère, souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu la dernière partie. J'ai compris que Sam Uley et Leah Clearwater ne seraient jamais ensemble. Que je ne faisais plus partie de ton monde. C'est Emily. Et puis, je vais mieux… Être dans la meute de Jake m'aide grandement, car je ne suis plus obligée de vous voir en permanence roucouler devant moi. Là-bas, je supporte peut-être des sangsues, mais, je suis juste Leah… La seconde du chef… Je t'avoue qu'avoir été promu est aussi une grande satisfaction… » confessa-t-elle avec un sourire tordu.

Leah attendit que l'hilarité de Sam se soit éteinte pour reprendre :

« Pardonne-toi, Sam… Ne traîne plus le boulet « Leah » à ta cheville… Sois heureux… Nous allons devoir travailler dur, Rachel, toi et moi pour rendre son magnifique sourire à Kaya. Actuellement, son bonheur est ma priorité. »

Leah se tut, resta quelques instants supplémentaires, puis rentra chez elle. Sam l'observa s'en aller, puis se concentra de nouveau sur les vagues. Finalement, il se leva et retourna chez lui. Il se stoppa devant la porte de Kaya et fixa le plateau repas qu'Emily lui avait apporté. Il était intact. Il alla dans la cuisine, prit un paquet de gâteaux qu'il adorait, tout comme Kaya, et pénétra discrètement dans la chambre de la veuve. Il déposa le paquet sur sa table de chevet et se retira.

Dans sa chambre, il retira ses vêtements et se glissa sans bruit dans son lit aux côtés de sa femme. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle soupira de bien-être et se détendit. Il la dévisagea longuement, appréciant les sentiments qui le submergeaient.

 **S &A**

Ambre rentra dans l'entrepôt et aperçut immédiatement Satoshi qui regardait les informations télévisées en fronçant les sourcils. L'entrepôt était, de l'extérieur, en ruine, mais de l'intérieur, le clan l'avait réparé pour pouvoir y vivre. La rousse s'accouda au dossier du sofa, juste derrière son chef, qui ne bougea.

« Tu es en retard…

\- Kaya a trouvé malin d'énerver l'un des deux alphas, celui qui l'héberge. J'ai voulu m'assurer que tout était calme avant de revenir, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais… J'ai vu…

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Rien du côté de Richard et Chloris… Mes esprits n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal. Les humains n'ont plus… Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas votre odorat, moi, grogna-t-elle. Je pourrais le localiser à l'aide d'un sortilège si j'avais quelque chose qui lui appartenait…

\- Kaya a accepté ? » demanda-t-il en éteignant l'écran pour la dévisager.

Ambre était toujours ébahie par ses yeux ambrés qui voyaient des choses que lui seul pouvait voir. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il sondait son esprit et son âme. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait pu s'y méprendre avec un vampire. Et ses cheveux noirs endiablés qu'elle savait si doux. Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, tandis qu'il se positionnait derrière elle pour faire glisser son blouson de cuir le long de ses bras.

« Depuis le temps, elle sait que tes ordres sont inviolables…

\- Tu sembles être la seule à ne pas être au courant, soupira-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse dont elle savait qu'il ne lui montrait qu'à elle et à elle seule.

\- Crois-moi, je suis au courant… Mais j'ai un avantage incomparable aux autres… susurra-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je couche avec le patron », répondit-elle fièrement en le débarrassant de son vêtement superflu à ses yeux.

Satoshi s'esclaffa et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses joues, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu penses toujours qu'on devrait faire connaissance avec les Quileutes et les Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il en scannant ses yeux bleus.

\- Oui.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Ambre », insista-t-il en l'embrassant finalement.

La rousse se laissa faire. Satoshi n'était pas dupe. Il était le chef du clan grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais Ambre était libre. Elle avait longtemps vécu enchaîner, esclave à cause de ses pouvoirs. Quand Satoshi l'avait trouvé, il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'emprisonner. Il avait toujours tenu sa promesse.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
